The Godzilla Chronicles part 7
by Mecha74
Summary: The GC part 7:The Spider's Web. Spiderman takes on the king of all monsters! But there's more to this scenario than meets the eye. A Spiderman movieverse crossover.


This story takes place in between the events of Spiderman 2 and 3.

THE GODZILLA CHRONICLES! PART 7

THE SPIDER'S WEB

Time: 10:24 PM

Location: midtown Manhattan, New York

"Someone please help me!" A voice screams from inside an alley.

"What are you stupid, nobody's gonna help you." A smug voice says before the victim in question is silenced by a stiff punch to the gut as two other accomplices look on.

"Please, just let me go." The victim wheezes trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, we can't do that." A second mugger says.

"Yeah, this is our bread and butter." The third one adds.

"Please! Can't you get somebody else?"

"Sorry buddy, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Now fork over your wallet!" The lead thug demands as he pulls out a switchblade.

But just then out of nowhere a blue fireball flies in and disarms the mugger... literally! He hits the ground screaming clutching the bloody stump where his forearm once was as his co-conspirators look on in horror!

"What the hell?" One of them blurts out shortly before they look up to see something moving toward them at the other end of the alley.

When it finally gets close enough to be seen their faces go pale.

"What the hell is that?" One of them screams as Godzilla finally comes into view.

Not wasting anymore words the two remaining muggers take off running leaving their wounded partner to fend for himself. The near mugging victim also makes a hasty exit upon seeing the kaiju king. The last to leave is the injured punk who shrieks in terror upon making eye contact with Godzilla as he pulls himself up off the ground and hobbles out of the alley leaving Godzilla behind. Now all is quiet once more so Godzilla turns back around and walks back the way he came.

The next day...

Location: Still in Midtown Manhattan at the new apartment of Mary Jane Watson... and her new roommate Peter Parker.

Peter sits at the kitchen table reading the morning edition of the Daily Bugle when Mary Jane walks into the room wearing a bathrobe.

"Good morning Tiger." She says as she walks up behind him and leans down slipping her arms around him.

"Good morning." Peter says as he tilts his head back resulting in a kiss very much like the one she gave him in the rain two years ago.

"I didn't know you were up already." She says.

"Yeah, you looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you."

"I figured you'd be outside web slinging already at this time of the morning."

"There are some mornings in which even Spiderman needs to take a break. Besides I have a really good reason to stay in in the mornings now." Peter says charmingly with a knowing smile that makes M.J. grin before she kisses him once again.

"So, what are you reading?"

"The too weird to be true section of the Bugle, it's normally where you'll find articles about me when Jameson doesn't already have me splattered on the front page. But today there's something else."

"Really, what?"

"Something about a bizarre admittance to a local hospital, some guy that had his right forearm blown off. There were signs of radioactivity in the injury, and that the victim kept babbling and ranting on and on about a big firebreathing alligator that attacked him in an alley."

"Are they serious, maybe the guy is just a nutcase."

"Could be...but it certainly sounds unusual."

"You mean more unusual than having a superhero for a boyfriend."

"Maybe...just a little." Peter smiles as M.J. kisses him one more time.

Later...

Godzilla lumbers through the New York City sewer system in an attempt to avoid human contact and the major roadways as he continues walking through midtown. As he walks along though he hears the sounds of children up above through a manhole cover nearby what sounds like a busy street, so he decides to investigate. He barely lifts the manhole cover as he takes a look around, he then spots around five or six children playing up ahead. He has only been watching them for a few moments when he sees a speeding car rushing down the street swerving back and forth. The children are on the sidewalk but the vehicle appears to be out of control. Sideswiping another parked car it veers right toward the kids! The children see the car coming and quickly run but one of them, a little boy falls down and gets left behind with only seconds before the vehicle runs him over!

Tightening the muscles in his legs, arms, and tail like coiled springs Godzilla leaps, exploding up through the pavement and into the center of the street! Another vehicle approaching from the other direction has to slam on its brakes to avoid the suddenly gaping hole that Godzilla has made! He lands right in front of the little boy and a split-second before the car would have hit him! The car plows into Godzilla as if it hit a tree completely demolishing the front end and sending the rear end of the vehicle flipping up into the air, but Godzilla stops it from flipping all the way over as he reaches out his right hand and pushes the car back down letting it land on all four tires. The little boy is in awe as he looks up at Godzilla standing directly in front of him. Well, he had saved the child but in the process has revealed himself to everyone present as onlookers and bystanders gawk at the monster in shocked silence. The silence is broken when an old lady nearby starts screaming her head off.

"Here we go again." Godzilla thinks to himself as people and cars alike start scattering in all directions in a panic!

The Daily Bugle...

"Parker! Parker get in here, where have you been all morning?" J. Jonah Jameson grumbles.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jameson but I had classes." Peter says standing in the doorway of Jameson's office.

"Classes smasses get your butt in here!"

"What's up?"

"What's up! A creek and you minus a paddle if you don't get out there and get me some snap shots of Godzilla for our front page!"

"Godzilla?"

"Yes Godzilla! Where you been under a rock?"

"Well actually-"

"Don't wanna know, don't care!"

"You can't be serious." Peter says with a slight laugh.

"What, about not caring? Completely!"

"I mean about Godzilla."

"What am I a comedian? I'm always serious, especially when it comes to news! Besides I have no sense of humor! He was spotted a couple of blocks from here just a few minutes ago!"

"Unbelievable."

"What, that you're still sitting here, yes I agree!"

"What's the headline gonna be Jonah?" Robbie Robertson says stepping in for a brief moment.

"Big G in the Big Apple! Sounds great don't it!" Jonah says looking back at Peter.

"You mean doesn't it sir."

"What are you a walking thesaurus, get out there and get me my pictures! Heck maybe Spiderman will even show up and cause some more havoc like he did with the Goblin and Octavius!"

Just then Peter's pager goes off as he looks down and recognizes M.J's cell number so Peter takes off. Outside The Bugle he drops a coin into a pay phone and dials her number.

"M.J. I got your page, what's going on?"

"Uh Peter, remember that big alligator you were reading about in the paper?"

"Godzilla! You've seen it!"

"No, actually I'm seeing it right now and wait a minute, Godzilla? That thing is Godzilla?"

"Yes, are you alright? Where are you now?"

"Yes I'm fine, it's down the street from where I am and I'm in front of Picalli's Diner at the corner of Westlake and Quaker street!"

"Okay, stay out of its way if you can! I'll be right there!"

Within moments Peter has already ducked into an alley and comes swinging back out as Spiderman. He reaches Picalli's Diner in no time flat as he lands on the sidewalk almost right next to Mary Jane.

"Where is he now?" Peter says looking around and not seeing any sign of Godzilla.

"After all the chaos started he walked into that alley across the street." M. J. tells him as she points him in the right direction.

Peter starts to take off when Mary Jane grabs him by the arm.

"Peter, please be careful. I watched him stop a car in its tracks just by standing in front of it and he didn't even flinch, it was like it had hit a telephone pole or something." She whispers to him trying not to let her voice carry to anyone else around her.

"Oh, don't worry. I've read about Godzilla, I know what I'm up against."

"There's something else also."

"What?"

"When he jumped out in front of the car he was standing in front of a little boy, there's a pretty good chance that if he had not done what he did the car would have ran the boy over."

"Are you suggesting that he saved the kid?"

"Maybe I'm wrong, maybe there's something else that I missed, but it certainly looked that way."

"All right, I'll keep that in mind." Peter says a split-second before taking off towards the alley.

Peter swings into the alley and sees Godzilla walking up ahead so he sticks a landing about 20 feet in front of the kaiju. Godzilla stops when he sees Spiderman land in front of him and tilts his head sideways a curious fashion.

"Whoa, you're still a lot bigger than I thought you would be." He admits gazing upon the eight foot behemoth.

Peter had read about Godzilla's battles from decades ago as well as his recent reemergence at his current size but it certainly didn't make him any less imposing now that he saw him in the flesh. Peter also takes notice of the obvious transformation that has taken place as he gazes upon the kaiju's now far more intimidating appearance.

"Okay, let's just take it easy now." Spiderman says with his hands up in front of him.

"Nice day for a walk huh?" He goes on not really getting any response from Godzilla who then starts walking again looking as if he is going to try to walk around Spiderman.

"Well, that's kind of good I guess. At least he wasn't trying to start a fight." Peter thinks to himself.

But then Peter turns around and sees an even busier street in the direction that Godzilla will be heading and slowly but steadily steps into Godzilla's path. Godzilla stops and stares at Spiderman intently wondering why he is not letting him pass, he had not hurt anyone aside from an idiot who may have hit his head on a steering wheel when his car hit Godzilla. And that was something that he felt no sympathy for.

"If you keep going in this direction you're just going to walk into another busy street and cause even more panic." Spiderman explains.

Godzilla considers this as he looks past Spiderman towards the other end of the alley and then decides to take a rather unusual course of action as he turns and then smashes his claws into the nearest wall as he begins to scale a building all the way up to its rooftop! He then disappears over the top leading Spiderman alone in the alley and somewhat dumbfounded to say the least.

"Hey, that's my gimmick but uhhh...thanks?" Peter says after the fact.

Though Peter is glad that Godzilla did choose a different route he knows that he will probably be spotted up there as well and decides to follow behind him just in case anything went wrong. Peter watches with astonishment as Godzilla runs across the top of the building and clears a 20 foot gap as he leaps to the rooftop of the next building! Despite his girth Godzilla's body was heavily muscled, especially in his tail and legs, once Peter thought about it for a moment he realizes that it isn't that implausible. After jumping over to one more building Godzilla stops at the other end and looks down into the next alley, apparently he has spotted something. Peter swings over to the building across from Godzilla, being careful to keep his distance. He also looks down into the alley and doesn't see anything other than a manhole cover.

"Is he wanting to go down into the sewer systems, is he just looking for a convenient entry point?" Peter says to himself.

But just then a police chopper suddenly appears on the scene hovering nearby and one of the officers inside is packing a bazooka!

"Do you have him in your sights?" The pilot yells.

"Yes I do!"

"Then let him have it!" Another officer yells.

That having been said the bazooka is fired and the shot scores a direct hit on Godzilla who was still looking down in the alley at the time. Peter leaps to the far end of the building he is on to avoid any debris that may have resulted from the blast as well as the concussion force.

"Ha ha! That got him! Did you see that?" The officer holding the bazooka blurts out.

But as everyone looks on they see that Godzilla is still standing exactly where he was before as the smoke clears! In fact only now does he look up from the alley and finally give any regard or notice to the helicopter nearby as he grunts in a somewhat aggravated tone before nonchalantly scratching the spot where the bazooka missile hit as if a mosquito had bit him.

"What in the Hell!" The bazooka handler stammers.

"Well, don't just sit there let him have it again!"

With that the officer lets off yet another shot, but this time Godzilla is ready for it as he actually catches the bazooka rocket in midair with his right hand!

"Holy crap! He caught the rocket!"

Godzilla then lifts the rocket up to his open jaws and bites down causing it to explode in his mouth!

"Oh man! Did you see that? That's it for sure! That had to get him!"

But once more as the smoke clears Godzilla is completely unharmed! In fact he appears to be picking something in his teeth with one of his fingers shortly after! Peter meanwhile watches all of this unfold trying very hard not to laugh. The complacency with which Godzilla handles the situation is almost hilarious! Having seen enough though Spiderman leaps up to the side of the copter startling its occupants.

"Maybe you guys should get out of here before you actually manage to make him mad!" Spidey yells over the blare of the helicopter blades.

"We've got our orders now get lost bug!" One of the officers threatens.

But during the brief distraction Godzilla has already jumped down between the buildings and smashed a hole down into the center of the alley. He then plummets back into the sewer system disappearing into the darkness.

"Sorry guys, guess it just wasn't your day!" Peter jokes before swinging away with the officers screaming and cussing at him all the while.

Peter makes sure to swing back by the alley to snatch his camera which he had set up in advance before he followed Godzilla in, perhaps the photos would finally shut Jonah up but Peter doubted it.

The next day...

For some reason Godzilla had suddenly changed direction. He was now heading directly for a nuclear power plant just outside of city limits and he was in such a hurry apparently that whether or not he was spotted above ground mattered little to him in the process. Spiderman catches up to Godzilla just as he is walking up to the main gates of the power plant. Peter didn't know what Godzilla was doing here or why he had suddenly decided to do this, but horrifying images were running through his mind. Possible radiation leaks or contamination of one kind or another, or worst of all a meltdown! As he had done yesterday Peter comes down directly in Godzilla's path standing between him and the main gate.

"Sorry big guy but I'm afraid I can't let you go in there."

But Godzilla ignores the statement as he continues walking beginning to circle around Spiderman who steps into his way yet again.

"You're not going in there." Peter says as more of a plead than a threat.

Now Godzilla is starting to become agitated which Peter can see in the monster's face. Godzilla didn't have time for this, he had to get inside the facility ASAP! Just then though a series of alarms begin to go off in and around the power plant distracting both of them for a moment. Peter thinks that they must have somehow triggered the security systems, but when Spiderman turns back around he suddenly sees Godzilla's eyes and mouth glowing a bright blue! He only has but a fleeting moment to react before Godzilla unleashes a breath blast which he barely manages to dodge! In the process the blast also levels the main gate and thusly Godzilla continues walking onward.

Using a web line Peter tries to swing around behind Godzilla but a split-second before he is able to make any contact with the kaiju he is suddenly smacked aside at high speed by his massive tail without Godzilla even turning around to look at him! Spiderman smacks hard into a nearby wall leaving cracks in the brick and mortar as he flops onto the ground. Clearing the cobwebs Spiderman tries a different strategy, he knew the odds of him actually being able to hurt or stop Godzilla were practically impossible but maybe he could get his attention. The one major quirk of this little plan, it meant making Godzilla mad enough to come after him instead!

"Do I have a death wish? Yes, I do." Peter groans to himself knowing he is going to regret this.

Godzilla in the meantime has already moved far past the main gate and is almost to the entrance of the plant itself when he catches something coming at him out of the corner of his left eye... a compact car! But Godzilla spins around swatting the vehicle aside with a backhand from his left arm before snarling menacingly at Spiderman as he turns back around and begins to walk inside.

"Oh yeah, that was really effective." Peter says chastising himself for his futile maneuver.

"Oh well, who wants to live long enough to know what arthritis and Alzheimer's feels like any way?" Peter says jokingly as he follows after Godzilla planning on confronting him directly and knowing full well what the result might be.

Bounding after Godzilla he unleashes a torrent of webbing from behind trying to tie up and entangle the massive creature, but Godzilla easily tears free of the webbing and continues walking forward without missing a beat. Spiderman than swings around in front of Godzilla once more ejecting two solid wads of webbing from both of his wrists that splatter directly into Godzilla's eyes. They were now standing directly in front of the entrance doors to the plant. As Godzilla begins digging at the sticky substance that now obscures his vision Peter lays into him with everything he's got summoning every ounce of superstrength he has as he connects with a brutal series of punches and kicks directly to Godzilla's head and neck hoping that it might possibly be the most vulnerable point of attack on his virtually impervious body. But for all of his efforts Spiderman can't even get Godzilla to flinch who seems more preoccupied with digging the webbing out of his eyes rather than even react to Peter's assault!

"Oh come on you can at least pretend that this hurts can't you?" Spiderman says in a demoralized tone.

Finally getting frustrated Godzilla rips the webbing from his eyes and tries to connect with a downward swing which Spiderman barely avoids as Godzilla's right fist smashes a hole in the concrete where he had been standing. He then lashes out swinging with both his arms and tail but Spiderman using his incredible agility is able to dodge the attacks easily. Once more Spiderman utilizes his webbing this time aiming for Godzilla's legs as he tries to move forward, the kaiju begins to rip free of the webbing once again but Peter continues to pour it on nonstop practically cocooning him from the waist down. Finally the sheer volume of the webbing as well as a loss of balance turn in Peter's favor as Godzilla finally falls over, once down Spiderman completely entombs Godzilla's body in even more webbing enveloping him entirely! Spidey then rushes over to pick him up, planning on getting him as far from the plant as possible before he broke free but Godzilla has other plans.

KAZAM!

Unleashing one of his nuclear pulses Godzilla incinerates the webbing and sends Spiderman crashing through the front doors of the building all at the same time! Hit hard by the pulse Peter is heavily disoriented as he tries to get back up, he looks up just in time to catch a straight punch directly to the chest from Godzilla with almost crippling impact as Spiderman flies back even farther this time smashing through a large pair of double doors leading to the main control room and the reactor core! Spiderman can't even get back up, of all the assaults that he has endured, the hits he has taken, the abuse he has received as Spiderman over the past two years, nothing he can recall even compares to the shot he just took from the kaiju King! Still trying to catch his breath Peter has at least made it to a sitting position now looking up at Godzilla who has just walked into the main control room. Now that the battle had stopped briefly Peter is able to hear a computerized message over the loudspeakers of the plant.

"Warning core meltdown imminent! Evacuate area immediately!"

"What?" Peter says out loud to no one other than himself.

All this time he had thought that the alarms were part of the security system, only now does he realize that it is in fact a core meltdown warning! There were only a few technicians still in the plant trying to control and contain the meltdown but to no avail, when Godzilla first showed up most of the personnel had fled for their lives and simply said to hell with it! But now that Godzilla and Spiderman had made it into the main control room the last few technicians take off screaming as well! Godzilla quickly lumbers past Spiderman as he proceeds to rip down a large door leading to the nuclear core itself. Peter didn't know exactly what was going on here but if nothing else he knew that he had to try to stop Godzilla.

Badly beaten but still mobile Spiderman uses a couple of web lines to latch on to a series of mobile computer consoles which he then swings around into Godzilla smashing them to pieces across his backside. Fed up with the wall crawler's interference Godzilla quickly reaches down ripping up an entire section of flooring and throwing it directly into Spiderman smashing him into a wall and knocking him absolutely silly! Teetering on the edge of unconsciousness Godzilla finishes the job by aiming a breath blast at the wall directly above where Spiderman is lying, the falling debris partially buries Spiderman and immobilizes him. It is at this time that Mary Jane arrives on the scene having been brought by a cab, she gasps when she sees Peter lying buried in rubble!

"Peter! Peter are you all right? Talk to me!" She cries rushing to his side.

"M.J.? No, yo-you sh-shouldn't be here. You have to...t-to get out..." Peter mumbles in a half daze.

"Oh Peter what did he do to you?" She says almost sobbing pulling off his mask as she holds him in her arms.

Mary Jane and Spiderman then look up to see Godzilla ripping down the door that opens into a preliminary access tunnel, at the end of the corridor is the final door that opens into the core itself. Godzilla then disappears from view.

"Mary Jane..." Peter starts to say.

"No, I'm not leaving you here to die alone!" She proclaims defiantly.

"I-I don't want you to die here with me." He pleads.

"And I don't want to live without you." She tells him.

"No." Peter begs but she smothers anything else he may have said with a passionate kiss.

As the core reaches critical mass Mary Jane looks longingly into Peter's eyes.

"I regret nothing." She swears as she places her right hand on Peter's cheek.

But just then something strange happens, the radiation levels actually begin to recede as the core apparently begins to stabilize!

"Wha-what's going on?" Peter asks.

"I, I think the meltdown has been stopped." M.J. ponders aloud with disbelief.

A few moments later not only has the core stabilized but it has practically been drained! Godzilla then suddenly reappears in the room causing Mary Jane to flinch defensively but Peter meanwhile is finally starting to piece everything together.

"Of course!" Peter suddenly blurts out allot more coherent now.

"What?" M.J. asks.

"He wasn't trying to start or cause a meltdown, he came here to stop it!"

"Are you serious?"

"Totally! Agh I should have realized what was going on when I heard the warning on the loud speaker. The core destabilization was already happening before Godzilla even got inside the power plant, ugh I am such a lunkhead! Godzilla must have picked up on the energy surge from miles away, he went into the core and absorbed the energy to avert the meltdown!"

"Incredible." Mary Jane says.

Having recovered much of his strength Spiderman heaves himself out from beneath the rubble as Mary Jane tries to help him up. Seeing that the empowered humanoid is going to be alright Godzilla walks right by them as he proceeds to stroll out of the plant. Godzilla had never intended to kill or permanently injure Spiderman, just keep him out of the way long enough for him to do what he had came there to do. Shortly after Peter and M.J. walk out as well but as they start to leave Mary Jane suddenly starts to feel strange as she begins to stumble and stagger.

"Mary Jane? Mary Jane what's wrong?" Peter exclaims as she slumps down onto the ground.

Godzilla stops and turns around watching Mary Jane very closely.

"Pe-Peter? Wh-what's ha-happening...to...me..."

"Oh my God it must be residual radioactivity!" Peter shouts almost in a panic as holds her tightly.

For but a brief moment the main reactor core had been wide-open when Godzilla had opened the doors to get inside, under normal circumstances human beings should be nowhere near the core without protective suits as it is! Peter could only guess that his own mutation and enhanced physical abilities somehow protected him, but for Mary Jane being exposed for even just a few seconds is all it would take! But then Peter suddenly realizes that Godzilla has walked back over and is standing over top of them. He then reaches down very slowly and places his right hand on her chest. His dorsal plates flicker for a brief moment as his eyes glow. Mary Jane then begins to feel allot better as Godzilla draws the contamination out of her body. With a look of shock and surprise Mary Jane looks up at Godzilla.

"Mary Jane?" Peter exclaims.

"Wha-what...happened? " She says as Peter looks on greatly relieved.

"I-I think he just cured you." Peter says trying to figure it out himself.

"He did?" She says disbelievingly.

Godzilla then stands back up, turns around, and walks away.

"... thank you!" Mary Jane yells after him causing Godzilla to stop for a brief moment and look over his shoulder before turning back around and walking on.

"It looks like we were both right, he is one of the good guys after all." Peter admits as he and Mary Jane get back up and watch Godzilla leave.

"Well, I guess in case an evacuation warning was given someone should make a phone call signaling the all clear." Peter explains.

"Shouldn't everyone know that Godzilla stopped the meltdown?" Mary Jane asks.

"I think it would be better if we just kept that to ourselves, once Jonah would be through he'd have the Bugle saying that Godzilla was responsible for the near meltdown and that I helped him cause it!" Peter groans.

"I don't care what Jameson prints in the paper, you'll always be a hero to me." Mary Jane tells Peter as she puts her arms around him.

"Well, today there was another hero besides me, and unfortunately I doubt he'll catch any more breaks than I do." Peter confesses.

"Well, I believe that somewhere along the line everyone gets what's coming to them. If Godzilla truly is a hero then someday people will realize it and recognize him for it... just like you." Mary Jane proclaims.

"M.J. have you ever considered being a motivational speaker?" Peter asks with a smile shortly before she plants another lip lock on him.

That in itself gave Peter all the motivation he needed.

THE END

Next chapter= It's the final chapter of the GC folks! Godzilla once again faces off with Wolfram and Hart, and this time only one will be still standing when the smoke clears! Bear witness the most incredible battle between the forces of good and evil there has ever been! That and allot of surprises await in GC part 8= The Final Curtain!


End file.
